Salem, Illinois
The fictional town of Salem ''is the setting for the U.S. soap opera, [[Days of Our Lives|''Days of Our Lives]]. It is located in the Midwest United States, though the state was not mentioned until the episode which aired on May 23, 2013. When John is looking at the itinerary it states, "Salem, MN". It was built and named in 1802, since Salem celebrated its 200-year birthday in 2002. It was vaguely set in New England, until it was moved to somewhere in the Midwest in the 1970s. For many years the real Salem, Illinois held a Salem Days fest, which several members of the cast attended. While it is constantly referenced as a town, it features more characteristics of a city; for example it is home of the large, multinational corporations DiMera Enterprises, Titan Industries and Basic Black, Mythic Incorporated, as well as a full University and an international airport. Despite its otherwise innocuous presence, over the years it has been a hotbed of foreign intrigue, organized crime, and other strange happenings. Characters often make reference to Chicago being nearby and the 312 Area Code, indicating Salem may be in Illinois. This, however, had contradicted characters mentioning going to Illinois and by the license plates of the cars in Salem. Is notable to mention that some characters are Chicago Bears and Chicago Cubs fans, meaning that Salem is probably located in a fictional state that borders Illinois and is close to Chicago. It was mentioned that Salem had legalized gay marriage in a January 2014 episode. In October 2015, Today confirmed that Salem's location is in the state of Illinois. 'Families residing in Salem' *The Alamain family (1986-) *The Black family (1985-) *The Brady family (1981-) *The Carver family (1981-) *The Deveraux family (1987-) *The DiMera family (1981-) *The Donovan family (1984-1992, 2002, 2010, 2013-) *The Evans family (1978-) *The Hernandez family (2008-) *The Horton family (1965-) *The Johnson family (1985-) *The Kiriakis family (1985-) *The Olsen family (1968-) *The Roberts family (1977-1979, 1992-) *The Simmons family (1973-) *The Walker family (1998–2006, 2008-) *The Williams family (1970–) *The Weston family (2014-) 'Salem locations' Bars, clubs and restaurants *'Chez Rouge': gourmet restaurant owned by Maggie Kiriakis. *'Club TBD': Co-owned by Chad DiMera (formerly) and Sonny Kiriakis (formerly), managed by Adrienne Kiriakis and Justin Kiriakis. It was "Common Grounds Café" until it was renamed "Club TBD" in 2013 and before that it was the Cheatin' Heart. Sonny would leave Adrienne and Justin in charge of the club when he left Salem in October 2015. Chad would sell his share of Club TBD to Justin and Adrienne in February 2016. As of 2016, it is owned and managed by Eduardo and Dario Hernandez as a front for their actual business. However, in 2017, after Dario became a fugitive and Eduardo was arrested for counterfeit, Chloe and Julie bought the club and renamed it into "Douge's Place". *'Dune': Dance club. *'The Edge': Club owned by Belle Brady; previously owned by Victor Kiriakis and managed by Rafe Hernandez. Victor intended to give the club to Sonny, however, he would decline the offer. Victor, in turn, would give it to Rafe in January 2015. The club was unnamed until July 2015. Rafe would manage the club from February to August 2015. The Edge would be renamed in February 2016, along with Belle buying the club from Victor. *'Java Café': Popular coffee house located at Salem Place. This is where Chad DiMera and Abigail Deveraux first met. *'Penthouse Grill': Moderately upscale restaurant. Now a permanent set, it was first shown in the 1994 primetime special "Winter Heat". *'The Brady Pub': Local eatery started in 1992 and owned by Shawn Brady and Caroline Brady. It used to be known as the Brady Fish Market. *'Unicorn Highway:' "the new gay club near the University" mentioned in episode airing on (01-23-2012). *'The Spot:' Gay bar where Will Horton often went with friend Neil Hultgrin, mentioned in episode airing (06-20-2012). Businesses *'Alamain Industries/International': Corporation formerly owned by Lawrence Alamain. *'Basic Black Enterprises': Corporation formerly owned by Kate Roberts and it was formerly owned by John Black. In 2018, it was liquidated by Stefan DiMera. *'DiMera Enterprises': Corporation formerly owned by Stefano DiMera. *'Titan Industries': Corporation owned by Victor Kiriakis. Education *'Salem Elementary School': *'Salem High School': Where Theo Carver, Ciara Brady, Claire Brady, Chase Jennings and Joey Johnson were attending school. *'Salem University': Where Shawn Brady, Belle Black, Philip Kiriakis, Mimi Lockhart, Rex Brady, Cassie Brady, Chloe Lane, J.J. Deveraux, Cole Hines, Bev Walters, and Paige Larson attended the university. *'St. Luke's Academy': Where Chase Jennings and Ciara Brady attended school. Foundations *'Horton Center' *'Horton Foundation' Hotels and motels *'Salem Inn': Home to Kate Roberts in Suite 917. Derrick previously worked there as a bellhop boy. *'Martin B&B': Home to Eli Grant and Lani Price. Owned by Eli Grant. 'Legal and law' *'International Security Alliance (ISA)': *'Salem City Hall': Where Jack Deveraux works among others. *'Salem Courthouse': *'Salem Fire Department': *'Salem Police Academy': Where JJ Deveraux trained. *'Salem Police Department': Where Rafe Hernandez, Eli Grant and Lani Price all work. *'Salem State Penitentiary/Stateseville Prison': Residence of Alex Marshall, Bonnie Lockhart, Gus Pascal, Ian McAllister, Jane Smith, Marge Bernardi, Dr. Ben Walters, Dr. Charlotte Taylor, Dr. Richard Baker, Vargas, Clyde Weston. 'Medical Facilities' *'Salem University Hospital': Where Kayla Brady, Abby Deveraux, Marlena Evans, Jennifer Horton, Sarah Horton all work. *'Bayview Sanitarium': 'Stores' *'Salem Place': Popular shopping plaza. Ballistic **'Java Café': Popular coffee house located at Salem Place. This is where Chad DiMera and Abigail Deveraux first met. 'Other locations' *'Intensity Day Spa': owned by Maggie Kiriakis. *'Salem River': The river runs outside the city. Chris Kositchek's Shenanigans, a cafe, bar, and motel lies somewhere beside this river. Stefano DiMera was presumed dead after hit the river with Alex Marshall. In 2000, the body of Marlo was found in this river. The Fancy Face boat lies on the dock in this river. The Brady Fish Market or The Brady Pub, lies not too far from the dock or pier in this river. Victor Kiriakis' mansion lies besides this river (2002). *'St. Lukes': Local church where most religious ceremonies, such as christenings, weddings, and funerals, occur. *'The Docks': Where the famous Fancy Face, Fancy Face II, and Fancy Face III boats were docked, and often visited by Bo and Hope Brady, and more recently Shawn-Douglas Brady and Willow Stark. *'The Salem Spectator': Major newspaper, Jack and Jennifer Deveraux met working here. 'Current Salem residences' Apartments/lofts *'Brady Pub (41 Front Street)' - Owned by Brady family Residence of Caroline Brady. *'Eric Brady's Apartment' - Eric Brady. *'Hernandez Apartment (316 Copper Lantern Drive, Apt. 17)' - Residence of Gabi Hernandez and Arianna Horton. *'Hernandez Loft (4B, 25 River Street)' - Residence of Rafe Hernandez. *'Roman Brady's Apartment' - Residence of Roman Brady. *'JJ Deveraux's Studio Apartment - '''Residence of JJ Deveraux and Theresa Donovan. Cabins and cottages *'Horton Cabin (Smith Island)' - Horton family Unoccupied. Estates *'DiMera Mansion (430 Lakeview Drive)' - Owned by Stefan DiMera; Residence of Stefan, Ben Weston, Harold, Gabi Hernandez. *'Kiriakis Mansion (13201 Glen Oaks Drive)' - Owned by Victor Kiriakis, Residence of Victor, Maggie Kiriakis, Justin Kiriakis, Adrienne Kiriakis, Sonny Kiriakis, Brady Black, Arianna Horton, and Henderson. Houses/Townhouses *'Brady Home (526 Scuttlehoe Road)' - Owned by Hope Brady Residence of Hope Brady. *'Carver Home (2818 Ashland Drive)' - Owned by Abe Carver Residence of Abe Carver, and Theo Carver. *'Horton Home (545 Sycamore Street)' - Owned by Horton family, Residence of Jennifer Horton, Abigail Deveraux, Thomas DiMera, and Charlotte DiMera. *'Williams Home''' - Residence of Doug Williams and Julie Olson Williams. *'Evans Townhouse (715 1/2 Pinewood Avenue)' - Owned by Marlena Evans. Residence of Marlena Evans and John Black. 'Former Salem residences' Apartments, lofts and penthouses *Billie's Apartment (Apt. 34, 110 Guilford Street) - The front door has been bricked in and the apartment has been made into an upstairs section for the apartment on the floor beneath it. *Black Penthouse (24 Riverview Drive) - Sold. *Jonas Apartment (Apt. 32, 110 Guilford Street) - Residence of Nicole Walker *Jordan's Apartment - Unknown. *Justin and Adrienne´s Penthouse (6423 Washington Street, Salem) - Unknown. *Max's Apartment - Leased to new tenant. *Nick's Apartment - Leased to new tenant. *Nicole's Apartment - Leased to new tenant. *Shawn and Mimi's loft (3B, 25 River Street) - Leased out. *Shawn's Loft (4B) - Revamped after Willow set fire to it and later used as a safe house before eventually being put up for sale. *Sonny Kiriakis' Apartment (Apt. 14, 110 Guilford Street) - Gabi Hernandez, Arianna Horton. *Stephanie's Apartment (Apt. 673) - Leased to new tenant. *Steve and Kayla's Apartment (Apt. 36, 110 Guilford Street) - Leased to new tenant. *The Loft (3A, 25 River Street, Salem, USA 06643) - Sold *Theresa's Apartment - unoccupied Boats *River Flyer - Rented by Bo Brady. Steve Johnson was "killed" on it in 1990. *The Adrienne - Justin Kiriakis' yacht named after his new wife. He and Adrienne spent their honeymoon on the yacht and sailed from Greece to Salem on it. *The Dolphin - Victor's yacht in Miami. It was blown up by a time bomb. *The Fancy Face/The Fancy Face II/The Fancy Face III/The Fancy Face IV - Owned by Bo Brady. When the original Fancy Face (Bo's nickname for Hope) was destroyed in a fire, Bo bought a second boat, which he named the Fancy Face II, which they later sold. Bo and Hope later ended up buying a new third boat, The Fancy Face III, which unfortunately sunk in a storm. Shawn and Belle then named their new boat, The Fancy Face IV. *The Loretta - Owned by Ernesto Toscano. The location for the "Cruise of Deception". *The Sea Horse - Owned by Stefano DiMera. *The Sea Titan - Alias for Stefano's Sea Horse. This was the European yacht owned by Stefano where Anna was allegedly kept as a slave, and where Carrie grew up. Cabins and cottages *Bill's Cottage (1152 Copper Lantern Drive) - Sold *EJ's Cottage - Previously occupied by Anna DiMera after she kidnapped Sydney DiMera. *Isabella's Cottage - Unoccupied Estates *Alamain Mansion (4930 Chestnut Street, Salem, USA 06674) - Sold *Former Chandler/DiMera/Curtis Mansion (4206 Lakeshore Dr) - Unknown *Former Kiriakis Mansion (4209 Lakeshore Drive) - Burned down. *Old Antebellem Mansion (415 Ardmour Road) - Sold. Houses *Former Deveraux Home (1552 Copper Lantern Drive) - Sold. Rented by Curtis Brown and Kate Winograd in the 1970s; Jack and Jennifer's home from 1992 to 1998. *Jack and Jennifer's House (755 Oakridge Drive) - Sold. *Lucas's House - Sold *Lockhart House (890 Whitley Street) - Sold. *Roman's House (334 Sycamore Street) - Sold. *Walker House (Whitley Street) - Sold. *Wesley Home - Sold. Category:Days of our Lives characters